


Hint of Lace

by ToscaRossetti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hunters, Implied Smut, Lingerie, Research, Sexual thoughts, Stripping, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/pseuds/ToscaRossetti
Summary: Dean loves it when she wears his shirts…but what’s underneath?Written for @spnkinkbingoBeta'd by edge_of_clairvoyance





	Hint of Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm still here...and I'm sorry I haven't been publishing anything on this account. 2018 was a very stressful year for me, I had some health issues and ended up getting lots of testing done, culminating in a surgical biopsy to check for cancer. That was negative, thank the stars, but by that time I was completely stressed out by everything that had been happening. All of that, combined with some other changes going on in my life, led to some writer's block for a while. I am still writing occasionally but doing the work to get it polished and ready to publish has taken a back seat to everything going on in my life. I'm trying to find a balance in my life currently so that I can get things done and also have the time and energy to commit to writing, because it's something that brings me happiness. 
> 
> This fic is a little different from my usual, but I figured I'd publish it to let all of you know that I am still around!  
Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for sticking with me!

Title: Hint of Lace  
Square Filled: Lingerie  
Ship: Dean x OFC  
Rating: Teen+  
Tags: sexual thoughts, lingerie, stripping, implied sex  
Summary: Dean loves it when she wears his shirts…but what’s underneath?  
Created for @spnkinkbingo

SPN~ SPN~ SPN~

Dean loved it when she wore his shirts. She wore his t-shirts to bed most nights, which was adorable, because they were huge on her and made her look smaller than she actually was, which aroused his protective instinct (among other things).

After she'd gotten dressed in the morning, he'd sneak his shirt out of her dirty laundry and wear it under his flannel, just so he could keep her scent with him all day. Not that he'd ever admit to something like that, he wasn't a softy or anything.

She had her own clothes, the standard hunter gear: jeans, flannels, henleys and boots; but for some reason he enjoyed seeing her in one of his flannels. She'd have to roll the sleeves up, and the shoulders would sag because her slight frame didn't fill out his XL-sized plaid.

Dean hadn't seen her much for a day or two, she'd been out gathering data and had spent time with a friend. She and Sam were sharing what they'd found, in preparation for their next case, when Dean walked into the library.

He stood across the table from her, watching as she leaned forward to point at something in a book.

She was wearing his blue and white plaid, sleeves rolled up past her elbows, hair tucked behind her ears. And then he saw it.

A hint of white—no, a peek of lace just under the edge of the button placket. He stared at her, trying to will the cloth to move just a little bit, to the left, so he could get a better view of what she was wearing underneath his shirt--

and he was instantly hard. He ran through all of the bras he knew she owned, but they were all basic and utilitarian, just plain fabric and straps, they got the job done, nothing fancy.

He sauntered over to her, put his hand on her lower back, leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She glanced at him as she continued talking to Sam.

Dean tried to make it appear like he wasn't trying to look down her shirt.

Sam's cell phone rang and he answered it and then held a finger up, turned, and walked out of the room.

Dean put his hands on her hips, pulled her close, touched the edge of the lace that was still peeking out of the shirt collar. “What's this?”

“Oh, it's something new, my friend recommended it when we went shopping. It's a new type of lingerie, a blend of silk, cotton, and lycra, supposed to wick away moisture.” She said breezily.

“Hmm,” Dean's fingertips smoothed over the lace.

“Yeah, so I'm trying it,” she tilted her head and peered up at him through her lashes.

“Well, you know, any time there's new-- equipment-- I like to inspect it, make sure I approve,” Dean's voice was serious, but his eyes twinkled at her, “So...you'd better let me take a look.”

“Oh, really?” She grinned in the saucy way that drove him wild.

He took her hand. “Yes, I think so. Let's go,” he tugged on her and led her down the hall to his room.

She shed her clothes in record time, standing in front of him wearing the camisole and matching panties. The cami wasn't shiny like satin but it was soft with a slight sheen. The straps were flowery lace, and there was matching lace around the collar and hem. The lingerie smoothly outlined her curves, and he noted with delight that he could see her perky nipples straining against the fabric. The panties weren't strictly panties, but that type called 'boy shorts', made completely of matching lace, and she turned in a small circle and let him see her backside. The boy shorts hugged the curve of her ass just so, and he admired the way the lace looked against her skin.

He grabbed her and snugged her body against his. “I like this, you look great in it, I approve.” He grinned, running his hands up and down the smooth fabric. “We'll have to see how well it works with wicking away sweat and all that...” He kissed her neck, “But I think I'd like to see how you look out of it as well.”

She leaned back and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. “I can do that.”

She skimmed the camisole over her head. The lingerie ended up on the floor, and she ended up in his bed. Which Dean also approved of.


End file.
